Trapped at the Frankenstein Place
by Cececat
Summary: "A gothic story in the style of Emily Bronte". A young woman named Miss Lockwood gets stranded at a mysterious castle with a collection of very strange people with many stories to tell. Older story reposted. (Please Read & Review!)


**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: Okay... so I'm reposting another old story. Review and I might restart it.**

* * *

As you might've guessed, it was a dark and stormy night. A young woman by the name of Alice Lockwood was driving through Ohio. She'd hoped to get to Denton hours ago.

Why did things always go wrong like this?

And where was she? Thanks to the thunderstorm she'd gotten apparently lost. That wasn't good.

She stopped in the middle of the road. Something in the darkness had caught her eye.

"A light?" she muttered.

After a moment she realized that the light was streaming from a window. Somehow she'd been lucky enough to drive right by a castle!

It didn't occur to her that castles aren't usually found in Ohio and therefore something was wrong. No, the idea of some sort of shelter made her not think as sensibly as usual. So she stopped the car, got out, and walked toward the looming building. Alice thought it looked like it belonged to the Addams family, or someone equally odd.

The person who greeted her at the door was strange indeed. It was a teenaged boy, with a thin face and dark eyes. His hair was dark and hadn't been cut recently enough. The clothes he wore were ill-fitting and rather dusty. Not what you'd expect from a boy living in a mansion.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Alice Lockwood. I've gotten lost, and-"

"Don't ask for a phone. There aren't any phones. Bertha – as we're _supposed_ to call her now – made that mistake long ago. Leave, Miss Lockwood. You'll be better off far away from here."

Alice sighed. "Look, I don't know what're talking about but it all sounds like childish nonsense. Can I speak to your parents?"

"Perhaps. Though I think Frank is busy seducing Mom again. Or possibly the other way 'round, it's often hard to tell with them these days."

"Is Frank your father?" Alice asked, confused.

The boy laughed darkly. "That's been a favorite topic of discussion for 16 years. Please wait here while I go look for Aunt Magenta. She's sane, and not a sex addict. I think you'd get along."

And so, Alice waited there in the rain. The many odd things the teenager had said made her very curious. Who _were_ these people?

Soon enough the boy returned. This time there was another person with him. Though it was rather hard to see in the dark, Alice could tell that the person was a woman with starkly pale skin and messy red hair wearing a black dress.

"This is Miss Lockwood," he said.

It was then that Alice realized something. "You keep calling me 'Miss'. I don't think I ever told you whether or not I was married. It would've made more sense to call me 'Mrs.' since I'm wearing this ring."

She always wore a wedding and engagement ring, though this wasn't really because she was married. It was a rather long story, why she wore them. Though what _really_ mattered was that that people always thought by default that she was married. Everyone… until this boy.

"The ring didn't fool me and you're clearly too young to be married. Anyway, I've got a knack for spotting virgins," the boy said coldly, before disappearing into the house.

"I'm sorry about Eddie II. He's a bit broody, being the age he is," the redhead explained. "Though his mother isn't much of a help, I suppose. What vas it you vanted?"

"Well… I've gotten lost and it's not really safe to be diving in this weather

The woman looked surprised. "Your car did not break d'wn?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because of vhat happened in the past," she replied. "I may explain it later. But for now, I think it best if you just come inside. In the kitchen we have food, vhich is still varm even now. You can eat if you wish, I think."

"That's very kind of you," Alice said.

The woman laughed strangely, and allowed Alice to enter the house. They now both stood in a dusty foyer lit by a bright chandelier. Alice then noticed that 'Aunt Magenta' looked oddly young. Hardly 25, in fact. Yet something about her seemed older, wearier.

This worried Alice. Not only was there something 'off' about this woman… she was _also_ inconveniently attractive. Why was she wearing that dress? If it weren't for the apron over it, the lack of buttons would've probably made certain attributes a lot more visible. Which wasn't actually a bad thing, at least from Alice's perspective.

"You say I'm kind… well, I'm _too_ kind. I think. Looking after Eddie II… it is not sensible. I have no children of my own, so he is mine. That's not the right way of thinking…"

Alice was getting the impression that people rarely spoke to outsiders. There were many things she didn't understand yet. Inside jokes or something,

"Is his name really Eddie II?" she asked. "Not to be rude or anything, but that's sort of… unusual."

"Yes his name is Eddie II. Vell, _practically_. His mother – my very close friend, who we call Columbia – thinks so. It's a good thing to call him vhen you want to annoy ze Mast'r. Ah, that's a story. Though I won't tell it now. Now, you must eat and then go to bed. And carefully, carefully shall you later sleep."

Now, Alice was a bit scared. "What do you mean?"

"Ha. If Eddie II is right – as his usually is, mind – you will not like ze Master. For he will attempt to remedy that state of chastity for the sake of his own enjoyment! Yes, he is very persuasive. Enjoy it, you will… I think."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, genuinely confused.

"Ze Master thinks that the purpose of all young-attractive persons is to entertain him. Meaning, to have much sex with him. That's why it would be good to avoid him at first. Ah, but don't vorry now. Tonight he spends with Columbia – that is Eddie II's mother, you do know – and will not bother you."

For some reason Alice didn't want to leave. She had the strange feeling that the building itself was willing her to stay. Indeed, it was.

"This ev'ning, earlier, ve ate soup zat I cooked. I used to be not-good at cooking food, but now I am. Or so says Eddie II. He – being of sound mind – can be trusted on such matters as that. Are you hungry?"

To her own surprise, Alice was famished. She told the odd woman this.

"Ah! Right, right. I'll heat it up and then you eat and then I'll show you the room next to mine. No, I'll show you mine room! Then you'll be safe from ze Master!"

"Thanks…?"

* * *

The next morning Alice awoke to see a woman – a teenage girl, more like – sitting nearby her bed on the floor. That young woman wore a rather 'skimpy' outfit and was smoking a cigarette. The outfit in question seemed to consist of mainly a bra, underwear, silk dressing gown, and strange stockings. It made Alice feel rather uncomfortable. Yes, she was so _horrified_ by the shocking almost-nudity that she felt awfully feverish.

"Who _are_ you?" Alice asked, after a moment.

The girl laughed. "Columbia. You know… Eddie II's mother."

That made no sense. "You can't be. I mean… are you any older than him?"

"Honey, looks aren't everything – especially here. It's a long story, you know.

" _Everything_ is these days," Alice muttered darkly.

"Hmm. I have a feeling we've got a lot of time on our hands… so maybe we could tell those stories. That is, I'll tell you how I'm 19 and Eddie II's mom if you explain those rings you're wearing," Columbia replied cheerfully.

"Can't you tell your tale first?"

"Nah, that's _so_ unfair! Go on now…"

Alice sighed wearily. "Fine. It began about three years ago, when I was merely 20 years of age…

 _My life was going perfectly, I was doing really well in college… and then I met_ him _. Edward Fairfax, he was called. Though he lived with a professor – his uncle – named Dr. Everett Scott. I soon learned that his last name came from his father, who'd abandoned his mother soon before he was born._

 _We began dating only weeks after I'd spoken to him seen him in this pizza place he worked at. Yeah, he was a year my junior_ and _a bit of a slob._

 _Yet I cared about him and he seemed to love me. That foolish young man actually_ loved _me! Oh, he loved me so much that he gave me the wedding ring and engagement ring his mother apparently wore at one point. Before her fiancé ran off._

 _We were to marry, Ed said. We'd live happily ever after._

 _Then I called my family about it. This was the first sign that things weren't going to work out._

 _"Who are his parents? Do you even know them?" was Mother's first question._

 _"Not really. I_ can't _. He's an orphan of sorts, Mom. Though his uncle – who raised him – is a teacher at this university and the local high school. Though I haven't taken a class he teaches, I've heard he's really smart."_

 _This calmed her down somewhat. "That's good. At least we know this 'Edward' from a good family."_

 _"Yeah," I replied awkwardly._

 _I knew that she'd be furious when she realized that Eddie wasn't respectable. When she figured out that he rode a motorcycle and wasn't very clever._

 _Later I learned that she was right to dislike such persons._

 _You see, he wanted things I couldn't give him. Normal stuff like kissing… and more-than-kissing. Before Ed I hadn't dated. Nobody had asked me out since I was so shy and so busy studying. I'd never truly had time for all that. So I was scared._

 _Now I realize how weird it is to be dating for the first time as a college junior. It's just that I was so grossed out by guys – childish, I know – that I was too cowardly._

 _When Ed realized this I lost my chance at becoming 'Mrs. Edward Fairfax'. I have a feeling I'll die a spinster and a virgin. Not that it really matters, I suppose._

 _But I have an aunt who never married that lives in Denton. That's why I was driving through that storm. To see my aunt so that I'd feel at least somewhat less lonely..."_

By the time Alice was finished telling that sorrowful tale, a look of horror had appeared on Columbia's pale face. As if she'd once experienced something equally depressing.

"Did you know someone like him?" asked Alice. "Or go through a similar time?"

"I think I knew _him_ ," Columbia said, tears welling in her eyes. "My God, I know where he disappeared to after he left you. He ended up _here_. In this very castle. The reason my son is called Eddie II… do you know why? It's because I'm pretty sure darling Eddie is the father!"

Then, the poor girl burst into tears. Alice forced herself to put her arms around the girl.

"Maybe his family – the Scott family – is doomed," Alice muttered.

"What d'ya mean?"

"I mean cursed. His Mother was left soon before her wedding to with an illegitimate child. You were too. It's as if most people in his family can have a happy romance or actually get married. Something always happens to their beloved!"

Columbia began to nod in agreement – then realized something. "What about you?"

"Well, I haven't been in a relationship since. Ever since he left me I haven't been able to stand the touch of any man," Alice said with a nervous laugh.

This surprised Columbia, somehow. "Really? What 'bout the touch of a woman?"

"That is _not_ funny. I know that sort of person isn't right. Please don't… _accuse_ me of such nonsense!" Alice said sharply, her voice becoming rather shrill.

Now Columbia was a bit offended. "Now, now. There isn't anything wrong with that sort of relationship. Just ask Mags or even Frankie. They both know that it's no crime. Okay, Frankie's a guy who's sometimes into guys… but that's close enough!"

"Please… stop _mocking_ me."

"She's not mocking you," said a dull voice behind them. "It makes sense."

There stood a gaunt, thin woman. Her hair – which used to be golden – was nearly grey. The tan upon her skin had faded years ago, leaving her sickly and pale. The life had left her eyes – and her 'heart' was in some much pain that the concept of happiness was confusing to her. Everything was numbed. This woman – now called 'Bertha' for no sane reason – was dead inside.

"Bertha! What is it?" Columbia said cheerfully.

"I was told to call you two to breakfast. Miss Magenta said so."

Then, the odd woman left as silently as she'd appeared. Alice was (understandably) quite confused.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Columbia giggled. "Oh, she's just another pet of Frankie's. She used to be a plaything… but then he got bored of her. Now she lives in the attic and is a sort of slave to Magenta."

That frightened Alice. How could such an idea be allowed in the latter half of thee 20th century? This wasn't the dark ages!

If it weren't for the castle's odd magic – it's will to keep its inhabitants virtual prisoners – she would've fled right then and there. This was so twisted. So _wrong._

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
